


Forgotten Paperwork

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Internship, May Parker will kill Tony Stark, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Misunderstandings, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark is in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: “Suspend me?” Peter yelped, clutching the side of the chair with his hands. “What? Why? That’s not fair! I’m not lying.”OrTony forget to send in paperwork to Peter's school about his internship and Peter faces suspension. Luckily, Pepper Potts is there to rescue him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 87
Kudos: 1708
Collections: Irondad and his Iron kids, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, The Best of the Best MCU Fics





	Forgotten Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for those who are reading this series! thank you for those who leave a kudos and a comment! You honestly make my day! Thank you so much! It's so exciting to see so many of you enjoying this series! 
> 
> This prompt is from ClosetCase13 on Ao3- Due to his many absences, Peter's school demands documentation of his internship with SI. He informs both Pepper and Tony about this and they both assure him that all the proper documentation would be sent to the school ASAP. Yet, they both forget about it and as a result, Peter has to face some severe consequences at school. His Iron Parents both fly in to spectacularly rescue him just in time though.
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)

Peter remembers the conversation vividly.

It hard not to remember because Peter had been feeling warm, content and happy when the conversation had taken place. He remembers sitting at the kitchen island on one of the stools, the smile on his face so big it hurt his cheeks as he watched Pepper and Tony banter back and forth while they prepared dinner. Tony was wearing an Iron Man apron ( _‘Where did you get that?’ ‘It was gift from Rhodey.’)_ while Pepper was dressed in the most comfortable looking clothes Peter had ever seen her in and the whole scene was very domestic.

“Oh, before I forget, I put the papers you need to sign off for Peter’s internship on the table, Tony,” Pepper said as she poured each of them a drink. “You need to sign them and send them in. Don’t forget.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Tony frowned, hands on his hips.

“Everyone knows how much you don’t like paperwork,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “All the next villain would have to do is send you paperwork and you would do everything to avoid it.”

Peter had cackled loudly at that and Tony glared at him, pointing a dripping spoon at him. “Enough out of you, Underoos or I’ll _personally_ deliver that paperwork to your school.”

Peter mouth dropped open as the thought, eyes widening at the very thought of Tony rocking up in his suit. “Noooooo.”

Tony grinned wolfishly. “That’s what I thought. What’s the paperwork for anyway?”

“Peter’s school needs proof of his internship and since May and I decided that if Peter is using it as a cover for being Spider-Man then he should _actually_ have an internship,” Pepper said, sliding a now full class of soda to Peter with a smile. “Starting Monday, you are officially an SI intern doing one day a week with the other interns and two days a week as Tony’s personal intern.”

“Seriously?” Peter gasped out, nearly falling off his chair in his excitement.

“Seriously,” Pepper smirked and laughed when Peter tackled her into a hug, squeezing her tightly before bounding away to hug Tony equally as tight.

“Thank you, thank you Mr. Stark!” Peter gushed.

Tony patted Peter’s back gently. “Don’t thank me, Kid. This is the first I’m hearing about it. But I’m happy your excited kiddo. Pepper always has good ideas.”

“Ned’s going to flip,” Peter beamed, pulling back from Tony. “Mr. Stark I can’t wait.”

Tony grinned, chuckling slightly at Peter’s excitement. “Me to, kid.”

As Pepper had promised, the very next week Peter was presented with his very own intern badge and starter package and had received a tour by Pepper herself. When they had reached the labs, Tony had been waiting and introduced him to the other interns who, to Peter’s nerves, were all in collage. They had been a little surprised by how young Peter was but had accepted him into their little circle easily enough.

Like the rest of the interns, Peter had been instructed to design his very own project that was in line with SI’s values and beliefs that would help benefit the world. One day a week, Peter got to work on his project while Tony circled around the interns, checking their progress and offering tips and notes as he went. Peter had decided to see if he could create a drone the same size as Drony to help those with who had injuries (Peter had gotten the idea when Rhodey had come to visit. He had overheard him speaking to Tony about how sometimes he struggled to reach high things now that he had the braces.)

The other two days Peter got to work on anything he wanted with Tony, usually working on their suits or toying with Peter’s web solution. Spending time with Tony was the greatest and Peter found himself trying even harder in school, not wanting to disappoint him or his aunt and Pepper who had helped him get such an incredible opportunity. Peter refused to let such an amazing opportunity go to waste. He had found balance with school, Decathlon and Spider-Man and still had the time to hang with Ned and MJ.

So, when Peter was called into the principal office nearly three months later his anxiety peaked, and he wracked his brains for what he could have done. At first, he thought something had happened to May and his heart plummeted into his stomach. Principal Morita must have seen the panic on his face because he was quick to assure Peter that his Aunt was fine.

“Peter you’re a good student. One of the most talented that has come through these halls. I have no doubt that whatever you decide to do once you leave these halls you will achieve,” Morita praised.

“Thank you, sir,” Peter gave a small smile. While the praise was a nice surprise, Peter could sense that there was a _but_ to follow Morita’s statement.

“You’re a good student and a good kid, _but_ you have been missing quite a few classes. And you have also had more absences this year than any other student,” Morita’s voice had grown stern. “You’ve also quit most of your extra-curricular activities. While your grades are excellent it is not enough.”

“I had to for my internship at Stark Industries,” Peter said quickly. “We were told that we could do an internship as part of our studies and that it would go towards our overall grade. It’s also why I have been missing some classes.” Technically, he had been skipping classes for Spider-Man, but Peter wasn’t about to say that. 

“That is correct,” Morita said. “As part of the internship you had to provide documents from your place of work with a start date, a written report on your work and signed comments from your supervisor, all of which you have failed to produce.”

Peter blinked. “What? No, Mr. Stark sent in the paperwork! I was there when Miss. Potts told him to.”

Morita sighed. “Peter. I know this year has been rough for you with the loss of your uncle and I know you were starting to slip at one point, but you managed to get your grades back up, so I was willing to let it slide. But I’m extremely disappointed that you have started the rumour you are interning at Stark Industries.”

“What? I’m not lying. I do have an internship with Mr. Stark,” Peter defended.

“Peter, I expected better from you. I’m sorry but I have no choice but to suspend you for three days,” Morita said.

“Suspend me?” Peter yelped, clutching the side of the chair with his hands. “What? Why? That’s not fair! I’m not lying.”

“You Aunt has been called,” Morita ignored Peter’s outburst. “And she is on her way to discuss this further. She should be here any minute. I want to help you Peter. You’re incredibly bright and have such a good future before you. I don’t want something like this to affect it.”

“I’m not lying,” Peter huffed, slouching down in his chair and he crossed his arms.

“We will discuss this more when you Aunt arrives,” Morita said calmly.

Peter pouted silently as they waited, fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. It wasn’t fair. He had worked so hard and yet nobody, but Ned and MJ, believed him when he said he had an internship. He thought the teachers would be thrilled of the opportunity he had gotten. They were always telling them to reach for their goals and not to let anything stop them from trying and yet, none of them believed Peter. Hurt settled in his chest and he sniffed quietly, trying to wipe his eyes as subtly as he could.

He didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock on the door and before Principal Morita could say anything, the door was pushed open.

Peter stared wide eyed as Tony Stark himself strode into the room, dressed in his usual business attire and signature tinted sunglasses on his face. Peter’s jaw dropped as he was quickly followed in by Pepper Potts, dressed in her business attire and hair pulled back from her face which was pulling into a frown.

“Mr. Stark, Miss Potts,” Morita clumsily got to his feet. “I, uh, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“May Parker called,” Pepper said, giving Peter a quick smile as she took the empty seat beside him before turning to face the principal, her face cold. “Said there was some sort of issue with Peter’s internship and that you were looking to suspend him.”

“We thought we would come down and clear it up personally,” Tony came to stand behind Peter, placing both hands on Peter’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze. “Now, why are you suspending my favourite intern?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed at Tony’s words.

“Favourite intern?” Morita repeated somewhat weakly.

“I know, I shouldn’t have favourites. Set’s a bad example for the other interns but you’ve met Peter,” Tony shrugged. “I don’t need to tell you how incredibly bright and talented Peter is and how one day he will be better than all of us.”

“Mr Stark,” Peter whined, embarrassed but feeling relieved now that Tony and Pepper were here. They would fix everything.

“Why exactly, are you suspending Peter?” Pepper asked coldly. “I’m sure there has been a simple misunderstanding.”

“Well,” Morita swallowed thickly. “Mr. Parker has not filled the requirements of the work –“

Pepper picked up a folder from her lap and handed it across the desk to Morita. “Inside you will find the dates that Peter started and all dates since that he has worked on his internship. Comments on Peter’s performance have been signed off by me and Mr. Stark. However, details on the projects he is working on is classified.

“Of course, you will find that Peter has been one of the most promising interns that we have ever taken on, also the youngest,” Pepper continued, turning to smile at Peter. She reached over and squeezed his arm before looking back to Morita. “Not only has Peter been able to keep up with our collage interns –“

“He’s also my personal intern two days a week,” Tony finished for her, squeezing Peter’s shoulder.

“I told you I wasn’t lying,” Peter muttered sullenly as Morita gaped like a fish.

“Lying?” Pepper narrowed her eyes. “Has Peter even give you a reason to believe that he would be lying?”

“Well, no, Peter is one of the most intelligent students we’ve had,” Morita quickly said. “and while he is capable, no paperwork was ever handed in so we had no choice-“

“Tony,” Pepper interrupted Morita with a growl. “Tell me you signed the forms I gave you months ago and sent them in.”

Peter heard Tony swallow. “Well, you see –“

“Tony,” Pepper sighed heavily. “One form. That’s all you had to sign, and we could have avoided this whole situation.”

“Yeah, that one was on me kid,” Tony winced. “Sorry kiddo, but hey! At least I didn’t come to your school with my suit like I threatened.”

“Honestly, that would have been better than this, Mr. Stark,” Peter said deadpanned.

“May is going to kill you Tony,” Pepper huffed. “Peter, sweetheart, I am so sorry.”

“I owe you an apology as well, Peter,” Morita said. “I am truly sorry, Peter, that the faculty did not believe you when you said an internship. Miss Potts is correct; you have never given us a reason to doubt your words and you are very worthy of having such a fantastic internship. I hope you can accept my most sincere apologies.”

“I’m not going to be suspended?” Peter asked hopefully.

“No, of course not,” Morita said quickly, and Peter sighed with relief.

“ _I_ will send in the form that needs to be handed in as soon as I get back to the office,” Pepper said. “If that is all?”

“Yes. Uh, thank you for coming down and clearing this all up,” Morita stood as Pepper did.

“You have any questions about the validity of Peter’s internship again, you call me,” Tony said. “I’m Peter’s second emergency contact so you have my number.”

“What? You my emergency contact? Since when?” Peter spluttered.

“Since we spend nearly four days a week together, kiddo,” Tony winked. “Come on, we will walk you to your next class.”

As they left the office, the passed a flustered looking secretary who stared at them as they passed, and Peter found his arm linked with Pepper’s and Tony’s arm draped over his shoulders as they stepped out into the school halls.

“Thanks for coming,” Peter said, smiling shyly at Pepper.

“Our pleasure,” Pepper smiled. “I’ll make sure Tony gets a suitable punishment.”

Tony winced. “I really am sorry, Peter. I never meant for this to happen.”

“It’s okay. It’s all fixed now so that the main thing,” Peter shrugged. He grinned as he felt Pepper press a quick kiss to his temple.

“Wait – are you really going to walk me to my next class?” Peter asked, looking between the two as they propelled him down the hallway.

“Yep,” Tony grinned. “Now, point out who else didn’t believe you about your internship.”

“Mr. Stark,” Peter whined but he couldn’t help but grin as Pepper squeezed his arm and Tony dragged him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
